Kudo Who?
by NightmareThief
Summary: The Black Organisation have been taken down but the antidote to the drug still hasn't been made...
1. Introduction

**A/N Hello there :)**

**Just to let you know this fanfic doesn't actually evolve the black organisation its, 3 small events. This introduction is just to sort things out in my mind (and yours).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan (or Magic Kaito) or any of the characters, just this fanfiction. **

Introduction

The Black Organisation had finally been caught and put behind bars. Unfortunately, the antidote to the APTX 4869 drug hasn't been made because something in the chemicals had reacted wrong when trying to make it, and now Haibara can't seem to come up with any other cure. A cure that is very much needed by a certain detective in the body of his 11 year old self.

You probably think I'm mistaken as he was shrunken to be about 6, however it has taken 5 years to get to this point. It took 5 years to take down the Black Organisation. And only God knows how long it will take from now for him to reach the point in his life when he truly returns to be Shinichi Kudo.

If ever...

**A/N ...okay...that looked better in my notebook**

**Chapter list: 1-Stranger-kun (Ran&Conan)**

**2-Edogawa-kun (Ai&Conan)**

**3-Detective-kun (Kaito&Conan)**

**But please read :) and review! **


	2. Stranger

**A/N This chapter is based of OVA 9 The Stranger from Ten Years Later. Though this is only 5 years later.**

Chapter 1

Stranger-kun

Ran looked out as the raindrops drummed against the window. Another year had passed.

"Another year gone by. You'll be 22 now. I hope I can still recognise you...Shinichi, how much have you changed?" She quietly said to herself or nobody at all...

"Ran-neechan" Conan said out of habit, but more serious than usual.

"Oh, Conan-kun. What is it?" Ran turned round and bent down slightly to face him, not remembering to wipe her watery eyes.

"Ran. There is something I must tell you." For a while there was a pause, where neither spoke.

"I...I'm...I'm really not Conan Edogawa. I'm...My true identity is...is Shinichi Kudo." That sounded stupid as he said it. But he continued as the young woman before him smiled, however without a sign that she believed him.

"Ran. I'm sorry I lied to you but now that the Black Organisation, the people who shrunk me have now been caught, it's safe now." Conan slowly removed his glasses.

"I'm afraid I don't know how long I'll have to stay like this though, since the cure can't be made...yet. But..." He looked up at Ran and smiled. "It's fine now the truth has been told, right Ran-neechan?" The end of his sentence was kid like, as Conan spoke instead of Shinichi. But he only realised once it was too late, and Ran's expression turned from shocked to confused.

"Conan-kun?"

Kudo turned his head and shut his eyes tight, holding tears back because it hurt. It hurt to be called Conan after he'd just confessed. It hurt that he was losing his real identity and turning into his false one, Conan Edogawa. Ran took the glasses from Conan's hand and placed them back onto him.

"You sure have a great imagination. Thank you for trying Conan-kun. But you're not Shinichi, so please just be yourself. Ad I'm fine, I can wait longer for him." She smiled sweetly at him, not knowing at all the reality of the situation.

"S...Sorry Ran-neechan." Conan backed away before breaking into a run, heading to his room.

'Thank you for trying Conan-kun. But you're not Shinichi, so please just be yourself. Ad I'm fine, I can wait longer for him.'

'You're not Shinichi'

'You're not Shinichi'

The words Ran had said, so confident she was helping, played back in his head like a broken record. Why? Why did he have to leave her and go find out what they were doing? Why did he have to be so careless not to see Gin behind him? Why did that drug have to shrink him, instead of kill him like it was supposed to? Shinichi Kudo was lost, and may never be found. All that remained was Conan, the boy that Ran took in, the boy who loved to give hints in cases, the boy who wanted to grow up to be a detective, the boy who wanted to grow up to be who he really was. But that was impossible now if Ran doesn't believe that Conan's just a mask, impossible to get back his life if the rest of the world around him moved on too. The world, time, it moved on without him, and Ran was sent to a life of waiting for someone she never knew was always there. The only thing that could save him was the non-existent antidote. Would he really have to move on and live out a life that wasn't his and shouldn't exist? Shinichi Kudo a would be 22 year old detective. Conan Edogawa an 11 year old detective wannabe. Shinichi Edogawa? Conan Kudo? Shinichi? Conan? He was a stranger to himself now. A stranger to the world.

**A/N short I know but it's supposed to be. **

**It takes me ages to write/type so be thankful I did something.**

**Please Review! Next chapter shouldn't take too long, bye bye for now. **


	3. Edogawa

Chapter 2

Edogawa-kun

Rain lightly patted against the window in the silent classroom. Haibara- who sat in the corner of the room- looked up from her fashion magazine to Conan. Currently, Conan was standing and looking out the window, head in hands with a dull expression on his face. And he had been doing so for the whole of break. He'd also been gloomy the last few days. Haibara knew why.

"Kudo-kun, it won't be as hard as you think. If you just relax you can easily live out Edogawa-kun's life. Made a new start for yourself. I'm quite happy to live out the life of Haibara in safety knowing the Black Organisation is gone." She said with a blunt tone of voice.

The only reply she got from the boy was a heavy sigh.

"You never know, keep it up and Ran will see even more similarities to Kudo-kun and believe you." Haibara added to try and make him feel better, though she said it so quietly it faded to nothing. "I'm only staying here to keep you company because you insisted that you're not coming out of class for break. If you're not going to talk to me then I'll leave." She started.

Conan let out another sigh and sat on the desk in front of the one Haibara sat at.

"But I might as well stay since we only have five minutes left." Her finishing was late but Conan played it no attention.

"Haibara. If I stay Conan forever, what is Shinichi supposed to do?" He spoke in a mildly confused voice but calmly.

Haibara shut her magazine completely and placed it down on the table. Then looked up so that their eyes met.

"Nothing."

She answered as bluntly as usual. And even though it was what Conan was expecting he still looked disappointed.

"What about you?"

"I'd like it. As Ai and as the Organisation are gone I can be more carefree. Also...If things stay this was I can be with you longer...forever if you'll let me. Because if you have to leave Ran waiting for Kudo-kun, then as Edogawa-kun you could l..."

She stopped as Conan's eyes widened and his cheeks grew pink.

"Haibara. You know I can't..."

He said slowly- embarrassed- but was interrupted by Haibara's smile.

"I was joking Kudo-kun, or should I say Edogawa-kun now? But I wouldn't mind, it really would be more carefree for me." She said, now sounding more childlike, teasing him.

However, Conan's reaction was unexpected. Although he made the same annoyed/confused face as usual he then said...

"I should have known. After these 5 years it's gotten kind of old, why can't you just tell?"

...Before walking to the front of the classroom and taking a seat at his usual desk next to Ayumi's.

The bell rang and seconds later the whole class swarmed in, followed by the teacher.

At the back of the class Haibara Ai gave a confused look to Conan, before smiling to herself.

**A/N hmm...I thought this would be allot shorter. But that's a good thing :) Its longer that I thought. XD**

**Ai's awesome. BUT B****UT the next chapter has Kaito Kid in *fangirl's***

**Review please. Comments actually about my writing are very much appreciated. (and friendly comment's in general of course)**

**bye bye 4 now**


	4. Detective

**A/N Ok last chapter and I think its a bit longer than the last 2**

**Kaito Kid 3**

**And I'm starting this different, no window and no rain XD**

Chapter 3

Detective-kun

It was 9:30pm in Tokyo. The police had all ran off in attempt to catch a dummy that they thought was the real KID. It's a wonder how they can still possibly fall for the same trick after 5 years. On top of the Museum- that once held the jewel KID was after, he'd stolen it now of course- was the real Kaito Kid, along with the number one Japanese school detective.

Kaito Kid's white cape flapped in the strong but warm winds while he held tightly onto his top hat that covered some of his face, protecting his real identity. Opposite him, the 11 year old detective Conan Edogawa stood wearing a grey hoodie and black jeans with trainers, a contrast to KID and his usual outfit.

"I'm impressed that you still haven't been caught." He said competitively, pushing up his glasses.

"Of course." KID grinned.

"But it won't be long before you are."

"And let me guess you'll be the one to do it?"

"Certainly." Conan smiled

Both KID and Conan were friendly rivals with each other. One a thief, the other a detective. And they both knew that they had started to enjoy these battles years ago.

"But that won't happen tantei-kun, I'm..."

His sentence trailed off as he watched the young detective fall to his knees in a half laugh, half cry.

"I'm following in my own footsteps. Aren't I?"

"Hu?"

"hahaha. I'll let you go. You're going to return the jewel anyway aren't you?"

Before answering KID held up the jewel in question up to the moon, letting the light shine though it.

"Yeah. You can take it now." He said throwing it over.

Conan caught it then lay on his back, looking up at the night sky.

"So, you are Shinichi Kudo then?" KID questioned while walking over to him and sitting down. Still holding onto the rim of his top hat, pulling it down slightly.

"You knew then, Kaito Kid." Conan said- not trying to hide the fact- his gaze lost in the stars.

"Not for sure, but I do now."

"..."

"Er...so how come you turned into a kid?" KID said eyeing the boy next to him.

"There's no point hiding it now..." Conan sighed but told KID the whole story as well as the situation now. KID stayed silent until Conan had finished.

"Wow...Good luck..." He said, almost speechless.

There was a sweet silence between the two for a moment.

KID lay back in the same position as the boy next to him, but in doing so he let go of his hat that then blew away in the wind.

"Ah! No..."

He sat up again and stretched his arms back grabbing the air in a failed attempt to retrieve it. Conan sat up. Upon seeing KID without his top hat his eyes widened. Kaito looked back with a nervous grin, leaning back slightly. All that was unclear in his appearance was his right eyes, still covered by the monocle.

"You look like an older version of me..." After the initial shock Conan relaxed. "But with messier hair, at least that's easy to remember." He Continued.

"Eheh..." Kaito made an odd nervous sounding noise and put one hand on the back of his head.

"Hay, what about in return for saying who I am really and telling you the story, you tell me who you are?" Conan suggested teasingly.

"No that's for you to try and find out." Kaito whined.

"Take of your monocle."

"hmm..fiiiiine"

Kaito Kid stood up and walked over to the edge of the Museum roof, put a hand to his right eye and grinned.

Within the next second there was a giant puff of pink smoke. Once it cleared, Conan was stood next to the monocle and up in the shy was KID on his hand-glider waving. Conan couldn't see him clearly.

"Bye bye tantei-kun." Kaito winked. But Conan was too far away to see or hear.

"That bastard..." Conan said to himself before 'that bastard' disappeared behind a skyscraper.

**A/N and now this fanfic i****s complete. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review! **

**Bye bye! ^^**


End file.
